fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Samolot nad polem z kukurydzą
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 10 McKey znowu siedzi na dachu autobusu i opala się McKey: Aaa. Ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Po kolejnym zwycięstwie Podróżników w ich pokoju dużo się nie działo. Z wyjątkiem wpadającego do ich pokoju Zach'a, który uciekał przed fanami Country. Ochrona go wyrzuciła. Po przybyciu do narodowego paru Yellowstone. Po przybyciu oznajmiłam, że rozłączam oficjalnie drużyny. Najbardziej ucieszyło to Yoannę. Podczas pierwszego zadania uczestnicy, których przypięłam ze sobą musieli znaleźć jednego z przegranych, którzy byli schowani w Parku Yellowstone. Po tym jak Yoanna o mało nie zabiła wszystkich uczestnicy znaleźli Rasel'a. Który powrócił oficjalnie do gry. W drugiej części zadania uczestnicy mieli za zadanie znaleźć mi misia. "Rozważna" jak zawsze Aoife ustrzeliła samą siebie nabojami usypiającymi. Pojawiła się znowu Betty. Tym razem chciała się zemścić na Fatimie, za podrywanie Gil'a.Skończyło się wielką ucieczką Fatimy i niespodziewanym zwycięstwem Aoife i Rasel'a, którzy jak mówią wszystkie czasopisma kolorowe mają romans i sojusz! Oj dzieje się. Na ceremonii okazało się, że Betty nie jest pozytywną postacią w grze i uczestnicy wywalili Betty, czyli innymi słowami Yoanne. Jednak proszę was. Nie mam na tylu uczestników, więc Yoanna po raz kolejny pozostała w programie. Teraz siódemka walczy o finał. Kto przegra? A kto nie zda testu z historii lotnictwa? Oglądajcie by się tego dowiedzieć kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px Rasel budzi się, gdy Aoife huśta się na żyrandolu Rasel: Co ty kurcze wyprawiasz? Aoife: A wiesz jakoś nie mogłam spać i pomyślałam... żyrandol się urwał (pokój zwierzeń)McKey: Serio. Za chwilę ten autobus stanie się jednym wielkim wrakiem. Nie dosyć, że Fatima zniszczyła łóżko, podtopiliśmy cały autobus, opryskali go cały keczupem to jeszcze teraz Aoife urwała sobie żyrandol. No świetnie. Nawet w skupie złomu nie dostaniemy nic za ten autobus... Rasel: I już nie mamy tutaj światła. Aoife: Haha. Nie martw się. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Rasel: Niby jak? (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Nie żeby co, ale naprawdę Aoife ma coś z głową. Zniszczyła kolejną rzecz w autobusie to jeszcze ją to śmieszy. Nie żeby co, ale takie rzeczy się leczy... Aoife zaczyna skakać po łóżku Rasel: Co robisz?! do pokoju wbiega McKey McKey: Właśnie! Nie mamy na remont! Rasel: Super... teraz lepiej będzie przegrywać niż być tutaj. Aoife wybija dziurę w suficie McKey: Mój autobus! McKey zaczęła krzyczeć Rasel: Ja stąd uciekam... Rasel wybiega z pokoju Część Wypoczynkowa 120px do części wypoczynkowej wbiega przestraszony Rasel Gil: Co się stało? Rasel: Aoife wyrwała żyrandol i tak jakby zrobiła dziurę w suficie... Fatima: Świetnie! Gdzie ja teraz niby będę spać. W sumie... z tego da się zrobić jeszcze świetlik... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Taka diva jak ja. Cudowna i piękna osoba. Jak ja siebie kocham! Kocham swoje włosy... dobra... Aoife zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Dobra. Fakt, że będę miała świetlik w Sypialni Zwycięzców jest dla mnie jakimś minimalnym pocieszeniem, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Należy mi się to. Kimberly: Nie sądzicie, że jej się pogarsza? Rasel: Racja. Ostatnio jest coraz dziwniejsza. Tyson: Ale ja już nie chcę tam spać, a co jak wygramy! Kimberly: Wiesz, że nie ma już drużyn? Tyson: Wiem, ale fajnie było by wygrać zadanie. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Tak. Czuje coś do Tyson'a, ale czasami jego teksty i myśli są na poziomie pięciolatka. Cóż. Nikt nie jest doskonały. McKey przynosi związaną w kaftan bezpieczeństwa Aoife McKey: I nie ruszaj się! Yoanna: Jest aż tak źle? McKey: Niestety... w miejscu, gdzie Aoife wybiła dziurę w suficie będzie świetlik. Fatima: O tak! McKey: Co się stało? Fatima: Wreszcie ten autobus będzie ładny! I taki mój. Tyson: My też tutaj jesteśmy! Fatima: Serio? Nie zauważyłam. McKey: W sumie już jesteśmy na miejscu. Kimberly: Gdzie... McKey otwiera drzwi, a za nimi rozciąga się bezkresny widok na pole kukurydzy Yoanna: Nie żeby coś, ale tutaj jest tylko ... kukurydza... McKey: Oto jest właśnie nasz kolejny przystanek. Wyjdźmy stąd to wyjaśnię wam o co tutaj chodzi... Ohio, Pole Kukurydzy 120px Fatima: Fuj! Czy to strach na wróble?! strach na wróble złowieszczo przygląda się Fatimie Fatima: Nie podoba mi się tutaj! Kimberly: Mnie też nie specjalnie. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Od czasu Tajemnicy Bazyliszka potwornie boje się wsi i pól kukurydzy oraz bagien. Proszę no was. Mnie tam próbowali zabić i... McKey: Witajcie w Ohio marudy. Jak zapewne wiecie jest to największy producent kukurydzy w Ameryce oraz właśnie w Ohio bracia Wright skonstruowali pierwszy samolot na świecie. Rasel: Ktoś tutaj przeczytał książkę do historii. wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać McKey: Co zazdrościsz? Nie ważne. Oto wasze dzisiejsze zadania. Część pierwsza będzie polegać na znalezieniu przez jednego z was kolejnej statuetki McKey. Tym razem z certyfikatem! Tyson: Znowu dzięki niej jeden z nas uniknie eliminacji? McKey: Dokładnie. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: W najlepszym momencie! Została nas tylko siódemka więc taka statuetka będzie na wagę złota. A jak na złość zostali już sami silni przeciwnicy i Aoife... McKey: Więc jak. Zaczynamy? Wszyscy: Tak! Fatima: Nie chcę mi się biegać! wszyscy zerwali się by szukać statuetki, wszyscy oprócz Fatimy Fatima: To zło! pare godzin później McKey: Możecie przestać szukać. Ktoś już znalazł figurkę. Yoanna: Kto?! Kimberly: Właśnie kto?! wszyscy mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem, tylko Fatima piłowała paznokcie Fatima: Co?! Nie interesuje mnie jakaś brzydka drewniana figurka. McKey: Dzięki... teraz czas na drugą część zadania. Do wygrania jest nietykalność więc postarajcie się. Rasel: Słuchamy. McKey: Widzicie te wzgórze? Yoanna: Tak. I co? Gil: Właśnie. Wyjdźmy z tego pola kukurydzy. Tutaj są robaki! Ohio, Wzgórze 120px McKey: Będziecie latać samolotami. Spokojnie nie pierwszymi, ale gruchotami z czasów II wojny światowej, które i tak miały pójść na złom. Kimberly: Miło... McKey: Osoba, która najdłużej utrzyma się w powietrzu wygrywa nietykalność i będzie mogła wybrać osobę, która w nim będzie mieszkać w Sypialni Zwycięzców. Więc jak. Zaczynamy? Fatima: Mam jedno pytanie... McKey: Więc wybierzcie samoloty. Uważajcie są różnej jakości. wszyscy wbiegają do samolotów, ostatnia wsiada Fatima Gil: I co mamy robić? Yoanna: Nie domyślasz się? Gil: Nie szczególnie. Gil zaczął pocierać się po głowie Yoanna: Mamy zacząć nimi latać... powiedziała Yoanna, bez żadnej nadziei w głosie Gil: Aaa! Yoanna: Widzisz? To nie takie trudne. Kimberly: Hej! Będziecie tak plotkować, czy mamy zaczynać! Kimberly, Yoanna, Tyson i Rasel wznieśli się w powietrze Aoife: Haha! Bum, bum! Aoife wzniosła się w powietrze, po czym zniszczyła samolot, który spadł na pole kukurydzy Aoife: Ale zabawa! Gil: Czy ona sama siebie wyrzuciła z gry o nietykalność? Fatima: Nie wiem, nie oglądam się na idiotów. Fatima przez przypadek uruchomiła kolanem silnik i również wzniosła się w powietrze McKey: Długo zamierzasz tak czekać. Gil: Myślę... po chwili Gil również startuje Ohio, Gdzieś w chmurach 120px Rasel i Kimberly lecą koło siebie Rasel: Słuchaj. Chcesz zawrzeć ze mną sojusz? Kimberly: Co? Pytasz się mnie o to teraz?! Rasel: Tak. Nie mamy jakoś okazji nigdy pogadać... Kimberly: Dlaczego miałabym zawrzeć z tobą sojusz? Rasel: Chcę wyrzucić Aoife. Kimberly: Dlaczego?! Rasel: Niszczy cały autobus i do tego nie przykłada się w ogóle do zadań. Kimberly: To chyba dobrze. Co nie? Rasel: Mamy tu już Fatimę i Gil'a. Serio chcesz z nimi walczyć? Tyson strzela do Rasel'a, który spada razem z samolotem w dół Tyson: I już po nim! Kimberly: Czekaj... to jest naładowane?! Tyson: No. Sam się zdziwiłem, ale McKey się postarała. O czym.. nagle przelatuje koło nich samolot Fatimy, goniony przez samolot Fatimy Fatima: Weź się ode mnie odczep! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Mam już serdecznie dość tej Yoanny, czy Betty. Mam to głęboko gdzieś. Uwzięła się na mnie, ponieważ jest zazdrosna o Gil'a i tyle. Dziwna dziewczyna. Yoanna: Betty zaraz cię dorwie! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Wiem, że Betty ma jakąś obsesje na punkcie Fatimy i zabicia jej, ale ja na to kompletnie nie mogę nic poradzić i tyle! Yoanna cały czas leci za Fatimą Fatima: Ej dziwna! Czego ode mnie chcesz?! Yoanna: Zemsty! Fatima: Co ja ci takiego kurcze zrobiłam?! Yoanna: Kochasz Gil'a. Fatima z nerwów zaczęła płakać Fatima: Wcale nie! Kocham Ariana! po tych słowach Yoanna jakby od razu wróciła do normy. Po raz kolejny stała się normalną Yoanną. Wydawało się, że Betty zniknęła, ale nieuwaga Yoanny spowodowała, że Fatima i Yoanna zaczęły spadać na ziemie Fatima: Świetnie... jesteś zadowolona?! Yoanna: Przepraszam. Yoanna i Fatima zniknęły w chmurach McKey: Trzy dziewczyny mamy już z głowy. Została Kimberly i dwóch facetów. Kto wygra? A kto pojedzie do porażkowa? Oglądajcie po przerwie Amerykę Totalnej Porażki! przerwa Czy czekasz na nowy program o modzie? Program z nowymi uczestniczkami? I nową dobrze znaną prowadzącą Verę? Teraz się tego doczekałeś! Nowe show! Nowi uczestnicy i zupełnie nowa porażka. Castingi już za nami! Kto odpadnie podczas pierwszej prawdziwej sesji? '''Vera:' Total Drama Island's Next Top Model zostaje... Total Drama Island's Next Top Model wkrótce kolejny odcinek Koniec reklamy Kimberly:'' Coś robi się tutaj cicho... '''Tyson: Co nie? Ciekawe gdzie jest Gil... Kimberly: On nas może zaskoczyć bądźmy czujni... Kimberly i Tyson latali w około (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Co porabia ten Gil?! My tutaj z Kimberly czekamy. Ehh... mam nadzieje, że uda mu się zestrzelić Kimberly. Nie wiem czy sam będę do tego zdolny... nagle w za chmur wyłania się Gil Gil: Już po was! Gil zaczyna strzelać w stronę samolotu Kimberly Tyson: Kimberly! Kimberly: Oj nie uda ci się to! Kimberly strzela do Gila, po czym jego samolot spada w stronę ziemi Gil: Powodzenia! Gil znika w chmurach Tyson: Zostaliśmy sami... Kimberly: Trochę taka niezręczna sytuacja. Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje. Kochankowie przyglądają się sobie nawzajem, jednak chwilę później Tyson zaczyna strzelać do Kimberly Kimberly: Co robisz?! Tyson: Potrzebuje tego! Kimberly: Tak samo jak ja! Kimberly zaczyna strzelać do Tysona, a Tyson do Kimberly Kimberly: Tak to się ma skończyć? Tyson: Najwyraźniej... Kimberly zestrzela Tyson'a Tyson: Przepraszam... TYson znika w chmurach, a jego samolot spada na skład dynamitu i spirytusu Ohio, Wzgórze 120px McKey: Na serio... kto ustawił w tym miejscu skład dynamitu i spirytusu?! Fatima: Wiesz. Ci ludzie z pochodniami i widłami wyglądają strasznie. Yoanna: No troszeczkę. Kimberly ląduje na ziemi Kimberly: Wygrałam. McKey: Gratulacje, ale musimy uciekać! wszyscy wsiadają do autobusu, po czym pośpiesznie uciekają Część Kuchenna 120px do Rasela i Tysona przychodzi Gil Rasel: A ty tutaj czego? Gil: Spokojnie. Przychodzę z ofertą pokoju. Wiecie nas jest trzech, a dziewczyn cztery. Trzeba wyeliminować jedną z nich, a nie jak Rasel zapewne radzi wyeliminować mnie... Tyson: Dlaczego mamy ci ufać, że nie zagłosujesz na jednego z nas? Gil: Nie macie chyba tej pewności... (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Gil to jednak dobry przeciwnik. Chociaż przez fakt, że miał statuetkę, a właściwie ją ukradł to jednak on ma dobrą strategię i za to go podziwiam. Jednak ja już zdecydowałem i zdania nie zmienię... Tyson:. Jak.. przekonał cię? Rasel: Co ty w życiu... Ceremonia 120px McKey przychodzi z tacą z sześcioma dolarami McKey: Witajcie. wszyscy rozmawiają ze sobą nawzajem McKey: Powiedziałam... witajcie! Wszyscy: No hej... McKey: Dzisiaj mam dla was wyłącznie sześć banknotów. Zadam wam parę krępujących pytań by móc ułatwić wybór rywalom. Yoanna. Yoanna: Tak? McKey: Co się stało z Betty? Yoanna: Nie ma jej. McKey: I tyle? Yoanna: A potrzeba czegoś więcej? McKey: No nie... Rasel. Przegrałeś zadanie. Czy twój "romans" z Aoife pomoże tobie? Rasel: Nie mam żadnego romansu z tym świrem! Aoife w białej sukni ślubnej Aoife: Więc zrywasz ze mną przed ślubem? Rasel: Jakim znów ślubem?! Aoife: Zapomniał! Aoife zaczęła płakać McKey: Dobra. Troszeczkę za dużo już tych emocji. Pierwszy banknot oczywiście jest dla Kimberly! Kimberly wstaje i odbiera banknot Kimberly: Dziękuje! McKey: Tyson też może się czuć bezpieczny. Tyson wstaje i odbiera banknot Tyson: Dzięki. Kimberly: Zabieram cię do Sypialni Zwycięzców. Tyson: Taa... dzięki. McKey: Fatima, Yoanna i Gil również są dzisiaj bezpieczni. Fatima, Gil i Yoanna odbierają swoje dolary Rasel: Co?! Głosowaliście na mnie? Gil: Nie ufam tobie... Rasel: Ty... McKey: Ostatni banknot jednodolarowy jest dla... dramatyczna muzyka McKey: Dla Rasel'a. Rasel wściekły odbiera banknot Rasel: Wasze to szczęście! McKey: Aoife. Czas udać się do domu. Aoife: Trudno. Aoife znika w kłębach dymu McKey: Ok. Świra mamy już z głowy. Zostało już tylko sześć osób. Kto wygra, a kto jako kolejny odpadnie z gry? Dowiecie się tego wkrótce w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Ekskluzywny Klip Aoife pojawia się w kłębach dymu na polu kukurydzy Aoife: Hahahaha! Szkoda, że nie było tego ślubu w końcu. Nawet miałam tą ładną suknie ślubną, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. Hahahaha! Aoife zostaje porwana przez stracha na wróble Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki